Star Wars: Star Killer
by TritonAuthor24
Summary: Since the battle of Geonosis, the galaxy has been engulfed in the Clone Wars. With the Separatist movement led by Count Dooku seemingly gaining power, General ObiWan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker are on the hidden planet of SitoMil. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Mission Briefing

_Since the battle of Geonosis, the galaxy has been engulfed in the Clone Wars. With the Separatist movement led by Count Dooku seemingly gaining power, General Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker have proceeded to the hidden planet of Sito-Mill. There it is believed that a powerful Jedi corrupted by the war, Daelle Qwen is leading the construction of a weapon of total destruction: Star Killer. With the Star Killer finished, it could spell certain doom for the entire Republic. _

_NEARLY THIRTY-EIGHT YEARS LATER _

_Since the fiasco of the Diversity Alliance and Anja Gallandro, the New Republic has kept the galaxy at peace. One of Luke Skywalker's most promising students, Drak Xanwelker, has traveled to the far-off planet of Sito-Mill to investigate the mysterious Force-surges that have been occurring there. Drak soon meets Qwen and discovers the secret to the Star Killer, and the mysterious Clone army left over protecting the planet. Will Drak join Qwen in his quest for ultimate power and launch a full-scale assault on the New Republic, or will he destroy Qwen and his army? _

"I don't know about this Master," Anakin Skywalker said as he zoomed his modified Jedi Starfighter through the treacherous forests of Sito-Mill. Anakin enjoyed dodging the trees and wildlife, but could sense that his master saw it as a nuisance and wanted it to end.

"Don't worry Anakin. The council sent us on this mission to stop Jedi Master Daelle Qwen before he goes and does something irrational," Obi-wan had responded to Anakin's hail.

"Master, I don't even know who this Qwen is. Why have I never heard of him before or seen him?" Anakin said as he dodged yet another tree.

"You've probably never heard of him due to the fact that he has been on a mission for the past seven years. It was a mission to Nar Shaddaa. His job was to shut down all smuggling activity down there and prevent any others from creating new smuggling activity. He was caught by one of the larger smuggling companies and locked up for seven years where he would slowly lose pieces of his memories before he completely lost all of it. Qwen was too strong to completely have his memory wiped and still remembered that he was a Jedi. Yet, he only remembered one other Jedi, Coleman Trebor. Qwen returned around the time when we were searching for Count Dooku right after the battle of Geonosis. When he got news of Trebor's death, his memory was completely wiped out. He saw no reason to be a Jedi if the only Jedi he remembered had passed. He became corrupted and weak, some say he uncovered the ancient Sith holocron. One things for sure though, he has turned to the dark side. It is our job to attempt to turn him back," General Kenobi explained. After he had finished, he pointed his turbolasers to face a gigantic centaur-like creature coming towards him.


	2. Chapter 2: Qwen Unstable

2: Qwen Unstable

The two flew their starfighters through the dense forest fast as ever. "How much longer Master?" Anakin asked over the comm speaker.

"It should be just up ahead. Look for a clearing. Check your sensors for any activity up there my young padawan," Obi-Wan called back. Anakin did as he was told and checked the sensors. He did not see a clearing but read heavy activity down maybe four, five miles. He reported his findings to his master. "Load your weapons then, Just in case."

"Yes Master. If I may ask, how powerful is Master Qwen?"

"He was asked to serve on the Council. Very powerful. Stronger than me or you alone, but I think together we could handle him." Obi-Wan was very confident in his young padawan. Anakin was also increasingly cocky about his adept skills.

The clearing was coming on up ahead. They saw it. "Be ready Master," Anakin cautioned. He swerved his starfighter around the clearing and hopped out of it, lightsaber drawn and ready. Battle droids rushed to the defensive, but he crippled them with swift and easy strokes.

Not too long after the battle had begun, it was over. Anakin and Obi-Wan moved slowly towards the main hangar bay. The metal doors burst open and out came a grizzly looking man. He was abut Anakin's height and as old as Qui-Gon Jinn would have been had he still been alive. He was slightly gray around the temples and he sported a salt and pepper beard and mustache. Anakin recognized a younger version of him in the Jedi Archives.

"Master Daelle Qwen," Obi-Wan said tauntingly, his lightsaber out and ready.

"Ah, Master Kenobi. You have grown old in your days. Been long time now hasn't it. But time is of the essence my dear boy and I must do away with distractions like yourself," Qwen said.

"So you remember me then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I wouldn't normally but Count Dooku has refreshed my memory," Qwen answered.

Obi-Wan exchanged glances with Anakin. That probably meant that Dooku had twisted and turned Qwen's memoirs until he himself had been an Agent of the Sith serving Darth Sidious.

"Now Kenobi," Qwen said maliciously. "Let the galaxy be rid of you!" Within a blink of an eye he had drawn out his copper colored lightsaber and lunged for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was ready with his lightsaber out. He met Qwen halfway then retaliated back. He kept his stance the entire time. Qwen struck again, this time from the bottom up. Obi-Wan easily deflected the blow then struck straight in. Qwen knocked it aside and stepped back. He twirled his lightsaber in his hand mockingly. Obi-Wan held his steady, his stance an acrobatic one, with his legs spread out and his torso hunched over, crouched and ready to pounce, his arms spread wide.

The two of them clashed sabers again, sparks flying. They deflected each other's strike, blow after blow after blow. They backed off again. Qwen then came in from the side and Obi-Wan had raised his hands above his head to strike from above. The two lightsabers met strongly, Qwen and Obi-Wan both struggling against each other to overcome one another. Obi-Wan used the Force and propelled himself up and back next to Anakin.

"I thought we were to take him together Master," Anakin said, a small amount of disappointment and disapproval in his voice.

Obi-Wan wiped the sweat off of his face. "You could have joined the battle at any time padawan," he answered. "Now," he said, panting, "we strike together. I'm tired and worn out so you take the offensive. I'll take the defensive. You are the leader in the battle."

Anakin nodded and ignited his blue lightsaber. He jumped at Qwen, striking him from an aerial attack. Qwen deflected it as Anakin flipped straight over him. He had tried to stab Qwen from the air but the Jedi Master had deflected it. Once on the ground he engaged Qwen in deep combat. The Force flowed through him telling him where to strike. It radiated from him, amazingly powerful. It guided him and controlled his actions. He _was_ the Force in human form. Obi-Wan had not engaged Qwen from the other side but stopped to admire how strongly the Force was connected to Anakin. Anakin could have probably taken Qwen on all by himself, but since Obi-Wan had already failed at that, he dared not let his apprentice get more cocky.

He ran towards the battle and joined in the assault. With incredible speed and agility, the aged Jedi Master turned Sith Lord Daelle Qwen deflected all their blows. The two Jedi increased their speed to conquer Qwen, but he was prepared. In the blink of an eye he had drawn another lightsaber from his belt, this one glowing a brick red. He was now able to take on both of the advancing Jedi much easier. He back-flipped up in the air to gain some breathing room, but the Jedi, master and apprentice - unstoppable together - kept up with him with further advancing flips of their own.

Qwen, seeing he was overwhelmed, kicked his speed into high gear and in a blur had entered a tainted red Jedi Starfighter. It was the older model like the kind used in the Battle of Geonosis. He flew out of the docking bay before the Jedi could do anything.

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned off their lightsabers and took large relieving breaths. "What now?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan looked at him and shrugged. "There isn't much we can do my young padawan. He is not going into space, merely another section of the planet he has staked off."

"Then it will be easier to track him," Anakin said, running off to his starfighter.

"I'm afraid not Anakin," Obi-Wan confessed. Anakin turned around and shot Obi-Wan a quizzical look. "This planet, Sito-Mill, is largely populated with fierce and dangerous beasts, some of them Force-user-hunters. There is no official mapping of this planet because it is not usually heavily populated."

"Then why did the Separatists choose this planet?" Anakin asked.

"Because it was a secret and safe location to build a weapon that could heavily advance them in the war. It's a project called 'Star Killer'. Supposedly it is a ship no larger than a Republic Assault Ship. It also has a cloaking device making it devoid of radar detection."

"Well one thing's for sure," Anakin said shortly.

"What's that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We're in for serious trouble up ahead."

"That's probably true Anakin," Obi-Wan agreed. "Though we should probably head back up to the Attack Cruiser. We can send a message to Coruscant and the Temple better from there."

Anakin bit his lip. "I don't know Master. I've got a bad feeling about all of this."

Obi-Wan put his arm around his apprentice. "As do I Anakin, as do I."


End file.
